User blog:JoAlter/Saber Yaksha
This article is about the 3★ fan-made servant. Source of Artwork: https://xgmist.artstation.com/projects/JJqnn "What other source site is better than the Artist's very own personal site!" Active Skills First Skill= Grant Self Evasion for 3 attacks. Charges own NP gauge. During Nightfall Mode, changes Evasion to Invincibility. (Can be stacked with all other Invincibility buff, consumed first). Each time when Invincibility is used, gains Critical Stars. [Does not resolved when the attacking Enemy has Pierce Invincibility.] (Does not include Invincibility buff by allies’ skill or other effects.) |leveleffect = NP Charge + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 20% |l6 = 22% |l7 = 24% |l8 = 26% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Gain Star |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 6 |2l4 = 7 |2l5 = 7 |2l6 = 8 |2l7 = 8 |2l8 = 9 |2l9 = 9 |2l10 = 10 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= When activated during Nightfall Mode, 70% Chance to Stun all Enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Atk Down - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Guts status for 2 times, 3 turns. (Revives with 1 HP.) Increases Own Critical Damage for 3 attacks. [Demerit: Cannot be activated during '''Nightfall Mode'. Does not deactivates if NP is used after activating this skill.]'' |leveleffect = Crit Dmg + |l1 = 25% |l2 = 27% |l3 = 29% |l4 = 31% |l5 = 33% |l6 = 35% |l7 = 37% |l8 = 39% |l9 = 41% |l10 = 45% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills and . |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own critical attack damage by 11%. |img3 = TerCreaINV |name3 = Territory Creation (False) |rank3 = |effect3 = Increases own Arts card performance by 6.5%. Increases own Quick card performance by 6.5%. |img4 = Presence Concealment |name4 = Presence Concealment (Shadow) |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own critical star generation rate by 8%. Decreases own resistance to debuff by 10%. Demerit When in Night Battlefield, charges Own NP gauge by 2% each turn. |img5 = Supression |name5 = Memory Reset |rank5 = |effect5 = After Nightfall Mode wears off, removes all Buffs on self. cannot be prevented by Buff Removal Resistance }} Noble Phantasm Rank ?= Grant Self Class Advantage and Disadvantage for 3 turns. Increases Own Critical Damage for 1 turn. Increases Own NP generation rate for 3 turns. Extend Own Skills' CD for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases Own Attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Dmg + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 70% |l3 = 80% |l4 = 90% |l5 = 100% |2leveleffect = NP Gen + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 25% |2l3 = 30% |2l4 = 35% |2l5 = 40% |chargeeffect = Atk up + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |12}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |24}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level 30% Chance to grants Self Sure-hit for 1 turn during Nightfall Mode, and Grants all Allies (Including Backline Allies) Star Regen for 3 turns (5 Crit Stars per turn), when Saber Yaksha is defeated. }} Biography " *Sensing a serious threat, Saber Yaksha quickly invoked another Nightfall and cast on her armor. But it was no use. The golden projectile shred apart the darkness and as a result, rendering her completely defenseless. The projectile pierced through her body perfectly, and dissipated into million shining dusts. "So, it's... dawn, again..." ' ''- Archer ??? executed Saber Yaksha. ' |b3= '''Modified Body' A skill that compressed majority of her advantages as a gynoid. Enhanced agility to avoid attacks, on demand armor for point blank protection, mana storage, and concealed armaments in her body parts. Tragic Rosy Cheek Usually wears a mask, but she cast it off occasionally to seduce enemies with her beauty. Though if she was a genuine woman, it would also be able to charm the enemies as well. Curse of Aruna: Never-coming Sunrise A last resort device implanted within her, to be triggered in critical situation. It basically cut off Saber Yaksha's eyes circuit and rendering her blind for a moment, further pushing her to fight as an assassin even when the sun is rising. Aruna, the personification of the sun of Sun God Surya, is also the brother of Garuda. |jb4= ' ''Pre-Tunakia Samvat (T.S) 308: Rider Garuda captured Saber Yaksha original self. ' ' P.T.S 299: Rider Garuda completed Saber Yaksha's modification, code name given Unit-3173. ' ' Tunakia Samvat 54: Saber Yaksha attempt to assassinate the King. Executed by Archer of ???. ' |b4= '''Rakshasa Heaven: Imitation God · Nightfall Salvation' Rank: ? Type: Reality Marble Range: Across the visible horizon Maximum Targets: Self Rasetsuten: Nisegami· Yakou Tosei A near divine rank noble phantasm, an imitation of divine power by creating nightfall across the horizon even though it is actually daytime in reality, ignoring all natural and heavenly laws. Within this boundary, Saber Yaksha offensive capabilities are greatly enhanced, as well as strengthening her active abilities. As well as, temporarily awakening her combat instincts as an Assassin, without losing control of herself. Because she has ignored the nature's law of day and night while using this noble phantasm, deactivating it will trigger her Memory Reset demerit. |jb5= In Buddhism, Yakshas are described as a type of guardian demons that are swift and skillful in combat. Female ones are also known for their well endowed figure and beauty. In order to reincarnated as Yaksha, one of the Eight Legions, that someone must have achieved certain level of virtue of generosity, or have been a person who give charity to others, while formerly being an evil. |b5= It was a noble phantasm she acquired during her final fight in the palace, through heavy determination to avenge for her only friend. During the modification, Rider Garuda equipped her with a mana storage that can be constantly recharged by vigorous movements - in intense battle, she is essentially a perpetual machine, but with restriction due to Memory Reset upon arriving of dawn. After acquiring the noble phantasm, she can now invoke the nightfall and repeatedly prolonging it. Because the unlimited mana recharging would be an ability too strong for the game, it is excluded to prevent chaos eruption. - If she could ever ask the Holy Grail for a wish, she would want to be like a true Saber heroine. }} Writer's Note *The lore and concept of Saber Yaksha is loosely based on the main protagonist of a 1999 Hongkong martial arts drama "Unnatural Born Killer", whom was also a killer in the night/ordinary guy during day, but eventually became a hero. *Her alias Unit-3173 and ELIE are based on character of the same name from Groove Adventure RAVE. *More of her backgrounds will be explained with Rider Garuda. *This fanmade Servant has a 9,999% Nerf Resistance Up passive. **Normally she would have a mask to conceal her face, but during the uptime of her second skill the mask will be cast off. **As you can see she is a mix of Hōzōin Inshun and Cú Chulainn. **Because she is made to be OP that’s why her cost will be 10 instead of the usual 7. **Lorewise she should've been more fitting for Avenger or Assassin class, but both classes have already occupied by Assassin Mahoraga and another character. (Plus I really want her to be a saber) *This fanfic took place in Tunakia - equivalent to India in the original timeline. *Because the current altered timeline has gone through further alteration by Galileo, to the point where the it basically became the "Real Timeline", characters with altered fate from the original timeline will no longer have the title "Altered" in their names. *I've changed the format of storyline into a simpler form cause my last fanfic has too much useless contents... (It's hard for me to write so much too!) So i will try something new, tell me if it's okay. *Time of completion: 2019-10-11 14:20. *I've been playing a new gacha game Queen's Blade: White Triangle recently, so I will be less active on this wikia. Trivia *Copyright and appreciation of artwork goes to MistXG. **'FACECLAIM:' Hannya by MistXG. *She is a character of the fan-fic series, Tales of Three Realms and Eight Legions. **Do you want her to be Summonable via Limited Memorial Banner after completion of the Main Story? *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *She is voiced by Nozomi Sasaki, who also voiced Felicia (Fire Emblem), Misaka Sisters (Certain Magical Index). **Occasionally her' male voicelines is heard as thoughts on her mind, which is voiced by Nozomu Sasaki, who also voiced Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin OVA), Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho), Julian Mintz (LOGH 1988). *Her ascensions items are exactly the same as Fūma Kotarō, except for the pieces, monuments, and gems. **(GOD I HAVE ALWAYS WISHED FOR A STRONK NINJA SERVANT) **Appreciations goes to Just A Passing Through Master and Hitsuji Mamoru, whom have given me some good advices during the planning stage of writing her. Just's Hattori Hanzou also gave me some innovations. Thanks! *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts